The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Traditional air-cooled datacenters may suffer from limited energy efficiency, very low-component density (e.g., high datacenter footprint), lack of waste-heat recovery capability and high operating cost. While air cooling is still the standard for datacenter cooling, liquid cooling has been steadily increasing in the context of high-performance computing (HPC) because liquid cooling may offer higher component density, waste heat recovery capabilities, and lower operating costs. One form of liquid cooling, immersion cooling, involves immersion of computing components in a dielectric liquid. Under the current state of the art, however, immersion cooling systems may be prohibitively expensive to implement due to design complexity and non-standard rack designs (e.g., electronic boards are often immersed in a large tank of dielectric fluid) which may require costly re-design of physical infrastructure. As a result, immersion cooling has yet to be widely adopted.